


Haikyuu ABO dynamics (my lovely version. meaning abnormal)

by horknee_weeb



Series: haikyuu abo universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horknee_weeb/pseuds/horknee_weeb
Summary: here's my hcs for haikyuu teams and their abo dynamics, to become a series about the lives of these teams.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: haikyuu abo universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Haikyuu ABO dynamics (my lovely version. meaning abnormal)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY VERSION, I HATE THE TYPICAL SHIP DYNAMICS SO I SAID FUCK THEM AND MADE THIS!!!! also, feel free to recommend other teammates with a ship and/or dynamic bc _I have no idea_

**Karasuno Team**

  * omega takeda + alpha ukai
  * omega yachi + alpha kiyoko
  * omega daichi + alpha sugawara
  * omega nishinoya + alpha asahi
  * omega ennoshita + alpha tanaka
  * omega kinoshita + alpha narita
  * omega kageyama + alpha hinata
  * omega tsukishima + alpha yamaguchi



**Nekoma Team**

  * omega kuroo + alpha kenma
  * omega yaku + alpha lev
  * omega fukunaga + alpha yamamoto
  * omega shibayama + alpha inuoka



**Aoba Johsai Team**

  * omega iwaizumi + alpha oikawa
  * omega hanamaki + alpha matsukawa
  * omega yahaba + alpha kyoutani
  * omega kunimi + alpha kindaichi



**Date Tech Team**

  * omega moniwa + alpha kamasaki
  * omega futakuchi + alpha aone
  * omega sakunami + alpha koganegawa



**Fukurodani Team**

  * omega akaashi + alpha bokuto
  * omega konoha + alpha komi



**Shiratorizawa Team**

  * omega tendou + alpha ushijima
  * omega semi + alpha shirabu
  * omega taichi + alpha yamagata
  * omega goshiki



**Johzenji Team**

  * omega terushima



**Nohebi Team**

  * alpha daishou



**Itachiyama Team**

  * omega sakusa
  * alpha komori



**Inarizaki Team**

  * omega kita + alpha aran
  * omega osamu + alpha suna
  * alpha atsumu



**Author's Note:**

> yee haw. send me ideas for stories if you wanna!


End file.
